


Stormy Night

by TheDiceGuy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiceGuy/pseuds/TheDiceGuy





	Stormy Night

It has been hard for Beau to sleep lately. Ever since the Laughing Hand escaped, and Oban did whatever the hell he did to Yasha, she hasn't been able to sleep well. Staring up at the roof of Caleb’s Tiny Hut, she watched the passing storm sprinkle against it, sliding off.  
“Fuck,” she whispers to herself as she feels a tear escape.  
She wipes it away, despite being the only one still awake, and continues watching the beads of water. A flash of lightning illuminates the night, quickly followed by a deep rumble.  
‘Yasha would love this,’ she says in her head. She never quite realized how relaxing storms were, not until meeting Yasha. Slowly she drifts off, feeling the rumbles gently vibrating through her body.

Just as suddenly, she feels a splash of water on her face. Followed by another, and then more.  
“What the-”,she opens her eyes only to see that the dome isn't above her anymore. Sitting up she sees a person standing ten feet away, watching them, their weapon dangling from one hand.  
“Uh guys! Get the fuck up!” Beau feels the panic in her voice and she quickly springs onto her feet. The Nein hurriedly start to gather their wits, but Beau knows it will take a few seconds for them to fully get into the game. 

“Hey who the fuc-,” she pauses as the sky spits out a flash of light and she sees the figure. Her arms fall to her sides as she sees the pale form of Yasha, wings outstretched and her sword drawn.  
“Y...Yasha?”

As she says this, all of the Nein quickly turn as they hear a faint, echoing laugh. Then they all see her. None of them move as they see her, because how do you react to this?  
Another bolt cracks out and Beau sees the differently colored eyes of her friend, tears streaming from them as her lips curl into a cruel grin. And then she steps towards them as the laughter grows louder.


End file.
